


Drabbles : Crossover : G-PG13

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More gift drabbles! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles : Crossover : G-PG13

Reposting and reorganising!

**Jin/Koyama, "pack up your troubles in your old kit bag and smile, smile, smile." : G, 220 words** for Pippa

No-one could understand what Jin saw in Koyama. No-one could understand what Koyama saw in Jin. Koyama was emotional, prone to worrying unnecessarily and liked taking care of people. Jin was carefree and unthinkingly selfish, living for himself above everyone else.

But they knew it was these differences that brought them together. Jin knew that Koyama enjoyed, even needed to look after people, and Koyama knew that Jin would never take him for granted. Koyama knew that Jin did what made him happy, but always made sure Koyama was happy, too.

Koyama knew that Jin needed excitement, and Jin knew that sometimes Koyama needed to let loose and forget, pack his troubles away for a while and taste the other life.

And when Jin takes a drag of his cigarette and rests his arm on the rolled-down window, the other hand resting on the wheel as they drive with no idea where they're going, he'll always watch Koyama out of the corner of his eye. Koyama likes to watch the scenery, bobbing his head distractedly to the music playing softly from the radio, and when the wind catches his hair and he smiles, Jin thinks other people just don't get it. But other people don't matter, not when the two of them are together and understanding is all they need.

  
**Jin/Shige, Chase : PG13, 121 words** for Jo

Shige was startled from his revision as the door to the break room slammed back against the wall, and a mass of limbs and hair fell through it, shoving it closed behind him and pressing the full length of his body up against it, chest rising and falling harshly with each panted breath.

"Juniors.." Jin gasped, "Hundreds of them.. Trying to give me.. birthday beats.. they wouldn't leave me alone! Those.. little fuckers are _fast_!"

Shige's only response was to raise an unimpressed eyebrow, before he went back to his studies.

It was only a few moments later, when Shige had a lapful of Jin and the other man's tongue down his throat that he realised that Akanishi Jin did _not_ like being ignored.

  
**Jin/Shige, "But I don't even _like_ apricots!" : PG13, 342 words** for Pippa

Shige's not entirely comfortable with the situation right now. He's trying to study in the quiet of the NEWS break-room after the rest of the band - bar Pi - have gone home. It's the only place he can get any peace and quiet nowadays, even the library is full of giggling schoolgirls. But this evening, his peace is disturbed by the mere presence of one Akanishi Jin, sprawled on the couch under the pretence of waiting for Yamapi to return.

Even though Jin's just sitting there, flipping through a magazine, Shige can't concentrate. The rhythmic tick of the clock would normally soothe him, but now that it's interspersed with Jin's breathing and the _fwip-fwip_ of pages, it's just setting him on edge.

"It says here," Jin pipes up, "That eating strawberries makes you taste better."

Dread settles in the pit of Shige's stomach.

"But I've tried it. You have to eat so many, when you're done you're too full to want to do anything anyway. What a waste..."

Shige ignores him and, reaching for his coffee, pretends to keep reading.

"Ever sucked someone else off, Kato?"

Shige spits the coffee over the desk, and swears, spluttering.

Jin just laughs.

"E-excuse me?!"

"You heard me," Jin grins, a malicious spark in his eyes.

"How is that any of your business?"

"I knew you had!" Jin crows, and Shige turns scarlet, pointedly facing the other way.

Apparently this was a bad idea, because Jin just hops up on the table next to Shige's coffee-damp book.

"Strawberries don't work well, but d'you wanna know what does?"

Shige sighs, "Not particularly."

"Apricots," Jin continues regardless, "Apricots are great. You should try it sometime."

"But... I don't even _like_ apricots." The moment the words left his mouth, Shige knew he should have kept quiet.

Jin's grin twitched, "I didn't say you had to eat them." Shige pales as he realises where this is going.

"I had some for lunch today. Wanna try?"

Shige gulps and prays to whoever is listening that Yamapi hurries _the fuck_ up.

  
**Jin/Shige, _jin takes shige out for his 22nd bday and shige is more than a little bewildered._ : PG13, 330 words ** for Riha

Yamapi knows all of Jin's weak spots, and in turn, Jin knows just how stubborn Yamapi can be - especially when it come to NEWS and their pathetic 'member-ai' - so when Yamapi swears that he won't have sex with Jin for a month if he doesn't try harder with his bandmates - "They're all too scared of you to come over!" - Jin knows he means business.

After careful deliberation - "Ryo doesn't count!" - Jin decides on the least creepy - and most likely to refuse - member, and acquires their number.

Unfortunately, they pick up, with a slightly confused, "Hello?"

"Kato!" Jin says, "Come out for drinks with me tonight."

"Uh... What? Why?"

"You speak Japanese, right?" Jin's more than a little offended that Shige doesn't sound half as privileged as he should for being invited out by Jin, of all people, "Why not?"

"Um... O...kay... Sure."

"Great!" Jin grins at the prospect of sex tonight - a happy Pi is a generous Pi - before telling Shige where to meet him.

That evening, Jin finds out just why Yamapi likes the kid so much. After the initial awkwardness and a spilled drink, there is some nervous fidgeting - on Shige's part - and some ignoring of the company and checking out the scantily clad girls on the dance floor - on Jin's. But once the alcohol is flowing, they actually speak to each other. At first, it's only stunted discussions about work and school, but once they're both feeling the effects of the drinks working, the talk takes a turn and becomes decidedly more male, more entertaining, more obscene.

At the end of the night - or morning, as it turned out - when the other man is lolling on his shoulder and mumbling about how awesome Akanishi-san is, and how he doesn't know why everyone else is so intimidated by him - Jin half-smiles and thinks he could get used to this Kato guy.

  
**Johnny/Jin, Superior : PG, 96 words** for Jo

Johnny knows the juniors are all scared of him, and whilst he enjoys that heady feeling of power, the fact that they shake with fear whenever he draws near is more than a little unpleasant; that's why he's taken to calling Jin into his office and requesting his assistance - whilst Kamenashi or Yamashita might be better suited to talk with his juniors, the one they really want to be like is Jin, and if Jin says something is 'cool' or 'awesome' in that thick English of his, he's the one they're really paying attention to.

  
**Kame/Shige, S'il Vous Plait, G, 184 words** for Triv

"Shi...ru-vo..." Tegoshi mumbles, frowning as he peers at the fan letter a little closer and struggles over the French, "Vo-su...pra... Hey, wasn't it Sweden? Since when do they speak French in Sweden..."

Kame chuckles and leans over his shoulder, having relocated to the NEWS break-room when Yamapi had started attacking Jin with a makeshift lightsaber while Ryo held him down. "It's _shiru-vuu-purei_ ," he enunciates, mangling the French, but it doesn't matter because Tegoshi is turning wide, impressed eyes on him.

"Uwa, Kamenashi-kun speaks French?"

Just as Kame's about to reply, a voice pipes up from behind a textbook in the corner.

"Actually," Shige interrupts, "It's _s'il vous plait_."

His pronunciation is spot on, and Kame fights back the urge to glare. "I thought you were in Italy, since when do they speak _French_ in Italy?" He mocks, and is placated slightly when Tegoshi giggles.

Shige just winks with a grin, "It's okay, Kamenashi-kun. We can't all be perfect."

Kame's jaw works silently, and he begins to wonder why exactly he'd thought watching Jin get turned into a quivering mess of whimpers _wouldn't_ be entertaining.

  
**Kame/Yamapi, Decapitation : PG13, 152 words** for Jo

Yamapi growled to himself as he tore the head off of his jelly baby with his teeth, chewing angrily and swallowing loudly before throwing the uneaten body onto the table and grabbing another one from the pack.

"Would you stop that!? I don't care what the fuck Akanishi's done this time, stop beating my sweets up over it," Kame snatched the half-empty bag back and cradled it protectively in his lap, popping one whole figure into his mouth with his free hand. He wasn't expecting Yamapi to launch himself across the table to get to the confiscated treats, so had no time to steady himself in his chair, and the pair went flying backwards - but when Yamapi's lips met his, and the other man made no move to stop it, Kame decided to forget about the candy and concentrate on a wholly different - but equally tasty - kind of sweet instead.

  
**Koyama/Ueda, spaceships : G, 302 words** for Kari

They're supposed to be rehearsing by now, but without an A, it's not going so well.

"We managed without him for months!" Kame huffs, "Why can't we do it now?"

Koki glares at him until he's quiet.

After a round of Jankenpon, Ueda is sent on his mission to locate and subdue one Jin Akanishi, and return to base with him under control.

Ueda feels a bit like he's been set up.

But never mind that.

The first point of call is always, always the NEWS break-room. More often than not, their search ends here, however today the room is only occupied by Koyama Keiichiro, sprawled on the sofa and popping things from a paper bag in his hand into his mouth.

"What are you eating?" Ueda asks, curious.

"Spaceships! They're flying saucers!" Koyama grins, and Ueda has visions of Koyama being some newfangled kind of robot that can only survive on extra-terrestrial metals.

"Um..."

"Candy!" Koyama explains when Ueda looks like he's about to back away slowly, "Tegoshi left me them. They've got sherbert inside!"

Ueda looks relieved.

"Want one?"

"Um..."

Koyama holds the little paper bag out, one of the brightly coloured ships held carefully between his teeth, "nneyr eely gmd!"

Ueda blinks, and takes one, if only to stop Koyama trying to make conversation without chewing and swallowing.

He places it, whole, into his mouth, and doesn't quite see how such a thing can constitute as 'candy'. After a moment, he chews it experimentally, and the coating breaks and dissolves, sherbert fizzing over his tongue.

Ueda's face lights up like a child at Christmas.

Koyama sees this, sparkles, and offers him another.

The bag is nearly empty when Ueda's phone buzzes.  
 _  
"Did you find him yet?"_

_Crap._  
  
"Uh... I found... Aliens?"

Kame sighs, _"Can they sing?"_

"Maybe?"

_"Close enough."_

  
**Koyama/Ueda, up in the gym, just workin' on their fitness : PG13, 330 words** for Amy

Under normal circumstances, Ueda doesn't think they'd have ever become friends. Not for any particular reason - it was hard not to like someone as genuinely kind and gentle as Koyama, after all - they simply didn't run in the same circles. But one afternoon, he's checking his mails on his way out of the gym and, quite literally, walks into Yamapi. The next time, they cross paths in the showers, and soon they're meeting several times a week. One day, Yamapi brings Koyama too, and the next, and before they know it, Ueda and Koyama are meeting even when Yamapi's busy schedule means he can't make it. They soon find they have more in common than difficult bandmates, and the first time Koyama invites him out for drinks, declining couldn't be further from Ueda's mind.

Koyama allows Ueda the same sort of comfort he gets from Nakamaru - the easy atmosphere, always unhurried and relaxed in the way he's used to with the N of his band. Except, he soon discovers, unlike Nakamaru, Koyama is far more happy to carry on the conversation alone, leaving him to sip his drink and chip in whenever he feels like it. Koyama is animated as he chatters, all excited smiles and fluttering hands as he regales Ueda with tales and anecdotes that Ueda can't help but smile at. Before he really realises it, he's watching more than listening, Koyama's long fingers curling, his lips forming each syllable carefully, eyes alight with delight as he talks.

And watching him now, face set in concentration as he throws punch after punch at the sandbag Ueda is bracing for him, his mouth forms a tight 'O' as he breathes, and Ueda's eyes follow a single drop of sweat from beneath Koyama's hair, and down, down the side of his face, his jaw, his neck, until the neck of his shirt halts its progress.

Ueda licks his lips. Maybe 'friends' isn't quite appropriate for them anymore.

  
**Ryo/Jin, Orange : PG, 71 words** for Jo

Ryo didn't even bother trying to hide his full-throated bellow of laughter when Jin got back from the salon that evening, and despite the other man's glare - 'I am NEVER going to that place again! That idiot girl's made me look like a goddamn goldfish!' - spent the evening snickering to himself whenever he looked up and caught sight of the TERRIBLE fake-tan job they had done on his friend.

  
**Ryo/Kame, Turkey : G, 353 words** for Pippa

"Look what we found!"

Kame looks up from his magazine, raises an eyebrow, then turns back to it. Then does a swift double-take.

"What the _hell_ is _that_?"

Jin and Yamapi sport identical grins as they herd their new friend through the door. It gobbles, and Kame can _feel_ the disapproval in its stare.

"It's a turkey!" Jin exclaims, pointing at it, just in case Kame had failed to notice it already.

Kame takes a deep breath and counts to ten, just like his psychiatrist had advised. Then he takes another, just to be sure.

"Jin. Why exactly did you bring a turkey to work?"

"We found him!" They burst out, together, then Jin continues, "He was on the street outside. We couldn't just leave him there! What if he got hurt?"

Kame refrains from pointing out to them that they _ate_ turkey with him last Christmas. The bird waddles over to the couch, and Kame squashes down the urge to pull his feet up and out of harm's way.

Pin grin at each other before turning doting eyes on it.

"Isn't he cute? We're going to take good care of you, Turkey-san!"

Yamapi gasps, "We can't just call him Turkey! He needs a name!"

Jin flails and pulls Yamapi into a huddle, bent over as they discuss possible names in stage whispers. Kame ignores them in favour of the way the turkey is eyeing his ankle like it might be tasty. It looks up at him, and if Kame didn't know better, he'd swear blind it was smirking at him. The stare each other down for a long moment before the turkey looks away, defeated, and Kame wishes he didn't feel quite so pleased with himself. Then, just as he relaxes, the bird lashes out, latching onto his leg with its beak hard enough to draw blood.

Kame yelps in pain and instinctively yanks his leg up, which only makes it worse as the bird's beak is ripped away forcefully, taking a chunk of flesh with it. The pair in the corner turn towards the commotion, and Jin doesn't even try to hide his amusement, petting the turkey's head with the sort of smile one might see on a parent's face at their child's first word.

"Oh, I'm calling you Ryo."

  
**Ryo/Ueda, Duck [3] : G, 95 words** for Pippa

Ueda barely has time to blink when there's a cry of "Duck!" before a body barrels into him and sends them both tumbling to the floor, his attacker landing on top of him. Ryo's eyes meet his, and they hesitate long enough for Ueda to feel the other man's breath on his cheek and his heart racing in his chest. But then Ryo was pushing himself off, taking the baseball that had almost taken Ueda's head off with him and slapping a sheepish-looking Jin upside the head; and Ueda couldn't help but miss the warmth.

  
**Ryo/Ueda, sunflowers : G, 129 words** for Pippa

Ryo kicked his heels against the brick wall, watching the tall sunflowers in the park flowerbeds sway in the breeze. Ueda chased his practically adopted nephew around the park, the giggling child hiding behind his father's legs as Ueda swooped down on him with a grin that rivalled the sun in its brilliance. Times like these, Ryo was astounded at the way Ueda could *shine*, radiating the sort of carefree happiness Ryo envied so much. Like each dancing sunflower turned towards the sun, needed the warmth ghosting across their petals, Ryo needed this, needed Ueda and his wonderful smile bathing him in its glory and coaxing him out of his shell to grow into something bigger, better, something for Ueda alone to cherish for as long as he lived.

  
**Ryo/Ueda, lost cellphone : PG, 236 words** for Pippa

When Ryo had realised he'd left his cellphone in the cab, his first thoughts were more along the lines of selective cuss words in varying languages whilst already wracking his brains to try and remember if any of the names in his phonebook were at all incriminating. The only one he could recall without some sort of codename was Jin, who had helpfully saved his own number under _The Original Bakanishi <3_, and frankly Ryo could care less if Jin received an influx of calls from flailing fangirls at three in the morning. It would serve him right. For what, Ryo wasn't exactly sure, but there was always bound to be something Jin deserved punishment for.

Not even his second, third or fourth thought had had anything to do with the actual outcome of the situation. _None_ of his thoughts thus far had been remotely related to a smirking, haughty fucking _princess_ shouldering his way into Ryo's apartment. But here he was, in all his fish-lipped glory, waving Ryo's cellphone teasingly out of reach.

"Where did you get that?!"

Ueda's smirk widens, "It doesn't matter where I got it." His eyes narrow, and he advances on Ryo slowly, step by step until he's backed up against the closed door and could count the eyelashes brushing Ueda's pale cheek. If he wanted to.

"What matters is," the other man dips his head, his words a breath against Ryo's lips, "my payment."

  
**Shige/Ueda, Print : PG13, 289 words** for Pippa

Fingering the tongs distractedly, Shige nudges the tray gently and watches as the image blossoms across the white sheet, the bright smile unfazed by the darkness of the room. Lifting it out carefully, he rinses it before placing it into the last tray of fixing fluid. The moment he's dropped the tongs back onto the counter, arms snake around his waist and he jumps, barely avoiding knocking over one of the trays.

"My God, don't do that!"

"Your God, huh?" The grin is evident in Ueda's voice, "I could get used to that."

"Shut up," Shige's attempt at not smiling fails miserably, and Ueda turns the other man in his arms, backing him up against the opposite counter. A careless arm sweeps boxes of photo paper and filters out of the way, and while Shige's still spluttering at Ueda's audacity, the other man lifts him up onto the counter with a grunt and steps between his legs.

Sliding his hands underneath Shige's shirt, Ueda shuts him up with his mouth, considering the operation a success when Shige's tongue chases his own when it retreats. After a moment, Shige pulls away for air and catches sight of the photo sitting, abandoned, in the fixer.

"Ah! My photo!" He makes to hop off of the counter, but Ueda's too strong, pinning him there effortlessly.

"Forget about the picture," he breathes, nuzzling at Shige's neck with his nose.

Shige shudders, but tries again to push him off, "But it'll go brown!"

"I'll let you take another one," Ueda murmurs, flicking at a spot behind Shige's ear with his tongue and suckling gently on his earlobe. Shige shivers and quickly decides that Ueda can destroy the film and all his equipment if he wants, so long as he doesn't stop.

  
**Shige/Ueda, Sparkle : PG, 60 words** for Jo

Ueda had always been sceptical around Shige, ever since he had seen Shige fake such a convincing smile so efforlessly, but when Shige came into work the morning after he received his exam results, eyes sparkling so brilliantly they could have lit up the room all on their own, he realised that it wasn't Shige's mouth that smiled at all.

  
**Tegoshi/Ueda : G, 306 words** for Pippa

Ueda's never understood everyone's fascination with Tegoshi. The kid's a brat, spoiled and needy and irritating, and devious to top it all off. Tegoshi always knows just which buttons to press and which cards to play to have his prey falling over themselves to do his bidding, and through it all the wide grin on his face doesn't even twitch.

Ueda doesn't understand it, and he doesn't like it one bit. He thinks his colleagues are pathetic, weak to a few soft words from a pretty face with pouting lips, eager for a bright smile and sparkling eyes when they do something to please Him. Pathetic, the lot of them.

Until Tegoshi comes to him.

Ueda has always promised himself he'd be strong in the face of such wiles, that he had some kind of inner force with more clout than the rest of them that would make him succeed where the rest had failed. But here Tegoshi is, with his big, straight-out-of-a-manga-eyes and a nervous little smile, because he really is terribly sorry for disturbing Ueda like this, and oh, Ueda's practicing the guitar? Ueda's so talented, ne! Tegoshi really wishes he could be as good as Ueda at playing the guitar, and he often wants to ask Yamashita to teach him but poor Yamashita is so busy all the time that Tegoshi couldn't bear to disturb him when he gets some peace, and _damn_ , the kid's good at this.

Ueda doesn't even realise he's falling until Tegoshi's plopped down on the couch next to him and has Ueda's precious guitar in his lap, reverant fingers running over the strings as he turns glistening eyes to Ueda, smile so pure and true that Ueda knows without a shadow of a doubt that he'd do anything in his power to keep that smile there, just like that.

Little bastard.

  
**Ueda/MatsuJun, Balloon [4] : G, 106 words** for Pippa

"What the fuck is this?"

Ueda fingers one of the streamers hanging from his ceiling and raises an eyebrow at the banner that had been strung across his lounge, screaming _Congratulations on your engagement!_ at them.

While he and Matsujun squabble - "Your bandmates are insane!" "You don't even know it was mine! That little one of yours has gotta have several screws loose!" - Jin and Nino sneak out the back, sniggering quietly behind their respective hands.

Later, when they're both tied together and abandoned in one of the many Jimusho closets, they come to the conclusion that maybe the balloons had been a bit too much.


End file.
